Entwined by Mr Keeper
by Marlie Parson
Summary: What could have happened the second time Azalea danced the Entwine with Mr. Keeper.
1. Chapter 1

**A/U-This is just a stray thought of what could or maybe should have happened... just a thought, but if anyone likes it, I might continue ^_^**

**I don't own it hahaha...**

* * *

And then he leaned in to her neck, breathing against it. The hairs on the back of Azalea's neck rose. Choking, she couldn't cry out as his fingers gripped her hair, and his lips traced, just barely touching her skin, to hers-

* * *

Quite suddenly, Mr. Keeper bent back as if by force. Azalea took that distraction to untangle her wrist from the ribbon.

"A-Azalea, are y-you alright," Clover stuttered as Azalea gathered the girls about her, "We c-couldn't s-see what he was d-doing."

Azalea, glad that the girls remained innocent to what happened, assured them that he had only wanted to compliment her dancing.

"Come girls, we must be going now, it is Christmas tomorrow after all and Mr. Keeper must be busy."

This was met by groans and sighs as the girls filed out. Azalea, who was herding the back, looked back to the pavilion once more and saw that Mr. Keeper seemed to be prowling the ground around the pavilion for something. She was about to turn back when she noted Mr. Bradford's watch still in the pavilion.

"Az, you coming or what?" Bramble had turned around to see that Azalea was not following the rest of them, she followed Azalea's gaze to the watch.

"No Az, we're better off leavin' while Mr. Keeper's busy-" Bramble might have continued if not for the determined glint in Azalea's eye. "Well Az," she whispered, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to grab the watch while he's distracted..."

Azalea grabbed Bramble in a hug. "Thank you, now go and help Delphinium and Clover with the girls, I'll be back in a jiffy, okay?"

Bramble nodded and as she left, she glanced at Mr. Keeper, still prowling, then at Azalea. "I hope she's careful," she muttered under her breath.

Azalea watched her sister leave and as soon as Bramble was gone, she crept across the bridge to the pavilion. Conveniently it seemed, Mr. Keeper was preoccupied as Azalea snuck inside. She had walked up to the watch and had reached her hand out for it -suddenly she found herself pressed against one of the supports of the pavilion.

"Now, now Miss Azalea, it isn't polite to leave a party without being properly excused." Mr. Keeper once again wore a tight smile that did not reach his black eyes. "Besides, I wasn't quite finished with you yet."

Azalea's heart froze; what had she gotten herself into …

Mr. Keeper pressed closer and when she had started to struggle, he twisted her hands above her head. "Let us continue where we left off, hm?"

Azalea closed her eyes as Mr. Keeper leaned forward.

'Someone please help me!' She thought desperately.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I honestly did not think anyone would read this, but reviews were good so I'll try continuing.**

**I don't own this H.D. does...but if I did, well it would have been like this;**

* * *

Chapter 2

Azalea's heart was pounding in her ears as Mr. Keeper's face drew near to hers again. Passing up her lips, he instead placed his own at her ear.

"Now, now princess, it was not nice of you to invite someone here without my permission, and a gentleman at that."

Azalea tilted her head in confusion;

"Surely you do not mean for me to believe that you think so poorly of my promise not to tell. For I assure you, Mr. Keeper, that not even my sisters have I told."

Near the end of Azalea's little myriad, her tone had changed to something more reproachful. Mr. Keeper, who had listened patiently to her, now reached his hand out to swirl a stray lock of Azalea's hair with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Is that so? Well then, this is indeed troubling. For if I did not invite a gentleman nor you, then the only explanation is that he came uninvited. How rude indeed, especially after he interrupted us, do you not agree princess?"

Azalea's confusion only grew as she tried to piece together what Mr. Keeper could mean by this 'uninvited gentleman' who had "apparently" interrupted them. But if that were true, Azalea pondered, then where was this mysterious gentleman?

Looking around, she tried to see if anything was out of place. Mr. Keeper, who had watched these thoughts flit across her face, answered her unasked questions.

"Ah, well now, you will not be able to see him."

Azalea lifted a wary eyebrow at him. Taking this as a cue, he continued;

"Yes, it would seem that the little devil got his hands on one of the high king's wraith cloaks. However, I can still sense his presence here and what better way to draw a rat out than with bait."

Mr. Keeper gave Azalea a sinister, yet charming smile that for once sparked something in his eyes.

"B-bait?"

Azalea had a sinking feeling that he meant to-

"Yes, you will be my bait, very good bait at that," his hand slid down her neck towards her collarbone. Shivering, Azalea tried to pull away, but Mr. Keepers hold on her only tightened and she remained against the support. Smiling down at her as he rubbed her neck, Mr. Keeper whispered to her with delight;

"Now then, shall we test my little trap and see if the rat will go for the bait?"

Not even bothering to let her reply, he waved his hand before her mouth and she found herself unable to speak. Outraged, she ignored her fear to the prospect of being the 'bait' and let out muffled shouts.

"Mhgh mph erghp!"

"Tsk, this will not do. I cannot have you messing up my plans with all of your kicking and screaming," Keeper paused then smiled, "Perfect, well it has been pleasant, my princess, but for now I bid you good-night."

Azalea was helpless to watch as Mr. Keeper placed his hand over her head. In but a moment, drowsiness took over her system and the last thing she saw before falling into darkness was Mr. Keeper reaching forward to catch her fall.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Oh and one other thing; I'm posting short chapters 'cause their easier to pop out, just in case you were wondering, kay?**


	3. Not a Chapter

I'm so sorry about not continuing this…but if anybody cares to adopt this story then I would be more than happy to give it away. If there aren't any takers…then I'll try continuing, okay?

Okay that's not true...I love this story too much (shh, don't tell my Harry Potter followers)

I would love ideas because I cannot for the life of me remember the last chapter I wrote so please pm me any ideas please, I am desperate!


	4. 34 of a scrambled chapter?

**Please don't hate me…..so here's the deal; I need you to read both of these and pick your favorite. Thank You!**

**Okay, here we go!**

The meadow was breathtaking; the trees were all bursting with green leaves and signs of life, the wildflowers were soft shades of purples, pinks, and yellows, and gentle sunlight crept through the trees' branches to illuminate the centerpiece. A huge picnic blanket was set out and a magnificent feast was laid out upon it. There were sausages, biscuits, gravy, apples, peaches, and even strawberries! Azalea continued to marvel at the scene before her when she heard noises approaching in the distance. One by one her sisters came out into the clearing ad as they came towards her they danced around her singing and chattering and soon Azalea joined in and they formed a dancing circle.

Azalea awoke with a jolt. Sitting up, she took notice of two things; the first was that she was not in a meadow, or in any place she knew for that matter, and the second was that her hands were bound together Looking down at herself, she immediately blushed in embarrassment. In place of her black attire was a revealing gown made of what appeared to be made of silk. The shade was a sinful red, just barely covering past her knees. The top of the gown had but had a tighter hold over her breast and a deep dip exposed a generous amount of cleavage, the gown finished off with a thin…

**Now that was a little steamy, eh?**

**But how about this as the next chapter?**

**Keeper's POV:**

It just wasn't right! He had waited so long for this, so painfully long, and some rat had the audacity to get in his way.

Mr. Keeper allowed a dark scowl to mar his face for a moment before he let it slip away.

Just wait, he thought to himself I may not be able to see you yet, but I happen to know not even the smartest of mice can resist such fetching bait.

He smiled then, as he walked farther away from the pavilion near the back where the foolish princesses had never dreamed of treading.

Then I will have you cornered you rat. And then, not even the devil himself will be able to save you from me…

As that last train of thought ended, Mr. Keeper looked down upon the 'bait' in his arms. Princess Azalea lay still in his arms as he carried her across the grass and despite her current situation, she had a faint smile upon her lips that completed an expression of peace. Mr. Keeper's eyes twinkled in amusement at the irony of it and he decided to take advantage of her stolen moment of peace to study her features a little more.

Not as pretty as her younger sister Clover, but yet there is an underlying beauty to her in a different respect entirely.

Mr. Keeper had found himself drawn to Azalea almost at first sight, whether it was her alluring smile or perhaps the fire in her eyes that just wouldn't go out…he had not one clue, but he did know however that-

**Sooooo, what'd you think?**

**I need to know which one y'all would prefer me to finish for next chapter or which one you want first or second…..**

**Please tell me so I can continue, because I only have a small window of time to do it so I need them fast. The first ten responses will determine it, okay?**

**Thank you for all of your support! **


End file.
